


Espresso with a dash of smut

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Barista Lance (Voltron), Latte - Freeform, M/M, Science Pick-Up Lines, Soulmate AU, coffee pick up lines, coffee shop AU, gay nerds, matt is a smutty fanfic writer, me and my friend came up with this in class, pidge is so done, uni student Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Latte + Soulmate au + Coffee shop au + bad pick-up lines=a mess of gay shit





	Espresso with a dash of smut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tattyboo03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattyboo03/gifts).



> Lance's thoughts= italics/underlined 
> 
> Matt's thoughts= italics/bold 
> 
> Pidge's thoughts= italics

Lance rested his chin in his palms and exhaled loudly for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

 

Six hours of grumpy/overly-positive customers, with 90% of them going to Pidge.

 

Because of course they went to the cute, smart genius with the witty jokes and sarcasm.

 

Not even any cute boys to flirt with/stare at from behind the smoothie machine!

 

_Ding!_

Lance raised his eyes ever-so-slightly when Pidge turned and said, “Oh, hi Matt! How was class?”

 

“It was so great! We learned how to detect fingerprints! I was like, a modern Sherlock! But obviously way more attractive! And with great music taste! Though I did get ink over…well…everything!”

 

Pidge raised an amused eyebrow and turned to Lance, pushing his glasses up his nose and puffing his fringe out of his face (a crowd teaser, but Pidge didn’t know that!) serving up another customer as he said, “Hey Lance, could you take Matt’s order for me? I’ve kinda got my hands full here.”

 

‘Speak of the devil and he shall appear…’ thought Lance, sending an appreciative gaze Matt’s way.

 

Pidge had told him about his brother a few times in passing (all Lance really knew that he was a weeaboo, spammed everyone in his contacts with memes at least twice a day, and that he’s currently at uni studying criminology; sounds like his kind of guy).

 

Matt, still wiping ink off his face with his sleeve, walked over to Lance with a mischievous smile.

 

‘Well, god damn! If Pidge had told me her friends were this hot, I would have come here to watch manual labour: coffee edition sooner!’

 

Matt walked ever-so-casually over to the counter, leaning his elbow on the surface so that he was looking up at Lance with lowered eyelids and a flirtatious smirk.

 

“Well, hey there! Are you made of copper and tellurium? ‘Cause you are CU-TE!”

 

Lance raised an eyebrow, Matt sending him a look that clearly said, ‘Try to beat that!’

 

**_Challenge accepted._ **

****

Lance shrugged and replied, “I dunno. What I do know is, if you were coffee grounds, you’d be espresso, ‘cause you’re so fine!”

 

Matt’s eyes widened a fraction. ‘Damn, he’s good! Time to crank it up a notch!’

 

Matt pushed himself up off the counter and leaned the side of his hip against it, turning his head ever-so-slightly to say, “Well, I know this is very sudden, but I gotta say, words cannot _espresso_ how much you _bean_ to me~”.

 

Lance narrowed his eyes and decided to pull out the ULTIMATE WEAPON!

 

Smirking, Lance turned around without saying a word, putting together an espresso with chocolate syrup, his nifty, practiced hands dancing round the cups and jars in an almost hypnotising way.

 

He turned around with Matt’s drink, scrawling something out on the cup with a sharpie, and placed it into Matt’s hand, who was still giving Lance a slightly confused look.

 

Lance gently brushed his warm, coffee-coloured fingers against Matt’s creamy pale-skinned hand, and leaned right over the counter, still holding Matt’s cup.

 

Lance’s face was dangerously close to Matt’s.

 

Matt resisted the temptation to inhale deeply.

 

Lance smelt like freshly-ground coffee and cinnamon.

 

Lance resisted the temptation to capture Matt’s lips right there and then.

 

Matt smelt like chemicals, sweat and ink.

 

They were both drowning in each other’s scent.

 

And it was intoxicating.

 

The corner of Lance’s mouth went up and he had a look of warmth and mischief in his eyes as he whispered, “Well, Matt, everyone knows it’s not the size of the vector that matters… but the way the force is delivered~”.

 

**_There it is._ **

****

Matt’s eyes widened fully, and his face flushed a cherry red, swiftly grabbing his espresso and ‘nopeing’ away to a booth in the corner, at an angle where he could see Lance, but so it wasn’t obvious he was staring at him from over his laptop (a crappy PC, because what unemployed, full-time student can afford a good laptop?).

 

Matt, despite all morality telling him not to, opened his AO3 account, and went to the draft that he was currently writing: Smut in Space – Deluxe Edition.

 

**Don’t you judge!**

He sighed a regretful sigh and began writing.

 

**_ ‘-he pressed his hand up against Orish’s already hard erection, their breaths mingling together as they panted, grinding up against-’  _ **

**__ **

Meanwhile, Lance suddenly went a very deep shade of red, clutching his head in panic.

 

“Piiiiiiidge!”

 

“What is it, Lance?”

 

“I can hear my soulmate’s thoughts!!”

 

Pidge raised an eyebrow sceptically and said, “And that’s a bad thing, why?”

 

“Whoever they are, they’re reading/writing straight-up smut!”

 

Pidge snorted, “Well, I can see why that would be a problem. Hey, you’ve been here all day, maybe your soulmate is in here right now?”

 

Lance groaned and ran a hand through his hair, glancing behind him to see Matt furiously typing away on his laptop.

 

At that moment, Matt looked up and met Lance’s eyes, instantly going beetroot red.

 

**_‘Shit, he’s looking at me!’_ **

****

_ ‘Wait, I can hear you! Well, your thoughts, but still…’  _

__

**_‘Wait what? But… how? You wouldn’t be able to hear my thoughts unless…’_ **

****

_ ‘Holy shit!’ _

__

**_‘WHAT THE EVER-LOVING COFFEE BEANS?!?!’_ **

****

_ ‘Well… um… hi soulmate?’  _

__

**_‘Fuck my life…’_ **

__

_ ‘Well, uh, at least we don’t have to bother asking each other out in public?’  _

__

**_‘…’_ **

****

_ ‘You were going to ask me out too, right?’  _

__

**_‘…yeah’_ **

__

_ ‘SCORE!!!’  _

__

**_‘LANCE!!’_ **

****

_ ‘SORRY!!’  _

__

 

Bonus (Pidge’s thoughts): ‘ _I’m surrounded by idiots…’_

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm not really into the Voltron fandom too much, but my friend is obsessed so... enjoy FriEnD!!!!!!


End file.
